story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn (MMfL game)
Evelyn (エブリンン Eburin) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Evelyn has an energetic personality and holds a love of football. She is hyper-active and spontaneous but often come across as reticent and stubborn. Evelyn is very interested in his hobby, and may compete against the player at catching bugs and fish. ' ' ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *Evelyn has 5000 XP or more Purple Love Event *Evelyn at Purple friendship status or higher *You have seen Evelyn's Black Love Event Blue Love Event: Confession The player must give Chae-won a Ring to see her remaining Love Events. An event will occur after all requirements are done in which Mr. Joost will tell the player to go inside his office at 12:00. The player will receive the Confession Ring there, allowing one to propose. Give the Ring of Confession on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 8:00 to 10:00. Chae-won must be at a Blue friendship status or higher and the player has seen her Black Love Event as well as Purple Love Event. Yellow Love Event *Walk from Music Town Plaza to Dynamic Street *20:00 to 23:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *It must not be on Tuesday *Evelyn at Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Evelyn's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Evelyn Evelyn invites the player to chat with her as you are entering the apartment. She takes the player to the table, and tells that she likes his backpack and backwards-wearing hat. She made her own clothes, and asks if the player likes them. Choice 1: They're really cool! Result: -3000 XP, +2 DP All of the other singers use to be really jealous of her clothes. Evelyn even offers to make you a fabulous new outfit! Evelyn is interested in hearing something from the player now, then the two of us get back to chatting and laughing. Choice 2: That's a funny joke! Result: -3000 XP, +3 DP Evelyn doesn't like that. Gold Love Event *Out of your house *6:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Evelyn at Gold friendship status or higher *You have seen Evelyn's Yellow Love Event *You are going steady with Evelyn Evelyn has stopped by and asks if you wanna go exercising with her today. Choice 1: Let's go! Result: +4000 XP with Evelyn The two of us go exercising on Crossroads. Evelyn finds the player's style hilarious. You keep stretching your hands until feeling tired with exercising. Evelyn a good time with you. Event ends back inside your Idol House at 10:00. Choice 2: I have work to do today. Result: -5000 XP with Evelyn Evelyn excuses herself and sadly leaves. ' ' After obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Evelyn on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Chae-won will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. On the day of wedding, Evelyn will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. ' ' Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Evelyn will have black hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. The boy's clothing will be dark green while the girl's clothing will be dark pink. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes